Time to Ourselves
by Lola7
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to radio Request LG are married have a kid it's great but now they want some time to them selves so they go on a vaction just the two of them, LG tell me what you think, RR!
1. Having a Kid

~~~~~~~~~~~Okay I made a sequel cuz a lot of you guys were telling me to plus I really really wanted to! So this story is a sequel to "Radio Request" and it is five years later. Lizzie and Gordo are married have one kid (four and his name is Adam Matthew I wonder why, hehe) and well just read they story. Oh and thanks to "HAA" for the title. Well, R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time To Ourselves  
  
Chapter 1 Having a Kid  
  
5 years later  
  
Lizzie laid in her bed half asleep half awake she turned her head the first person she saw was her Gordo. His arms were around her, he was asleep. She smiled and cuddled closer to him, she gazed at him, he looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep. He woke and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Hey you're up" he said still holding her. She just smiled and looked at him. "What do I have something on my face?" he asked  
  
She answered "No, you're perfect"  
  
"Hey that's my line" she laughed and turned to face him. They kissed holding each other under the bed sheet when the felt a bounce on the end of their bed. They peered down at the end of the bed. There stood a small boy with beautiful brown curly hair and the biggest, brightest smile anyone had ever seen. "So how's my favorite three year old" said Gordo sitting up in the bed.  
  
The boy giggled "I'm four!" he said  
  
"Oh really? Is today your birthday?" Gordo joked  
  
"YES!" he giggled  
  
"Oh well happy birthday buddy"  
  
"Oh so does the birthday boy want to come and give his mommy a hug?" Lizzie said as she sat up next to Gordo. He boy giggled and stumbled across the bed to get to Lizzie. He hugged Lizzie and she kissed his cheek and he sat in her lap.  
  
"Oh so no hug for daddy?" said Gordo.  
  
"No!" the boy giggled.  
  
"No? You remind me of your mother you too are just alike, both stubborn"  
  
"So are you still glad that I changed my mind and you married the stubborn mommy" Lizzie asked playfully  
  
"I thank God everyday for you" he answered  
  
"You think you are so cute"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I knew it" he said grinning. Lizzie laughed and they started kissing holding each others faces.  
  
"Eww!!" said the little boy. "Yucky! Yucky!"  
  
Gordo turned to the boy "You think that's yucky, well Mr. what do you think about this" Gordo tickled the boy kissing Lizzie in-between saying "how do you like that? Huh!"  
  
"Stop it, stop it!" the boy yelled in-between giggles "If I give you a hug will you stop?!!"  
  
"Well, it better be a good hug"  
  
"Okay" The boy said reaching over to hug his daddy and squeezing him as hard as he could. Lizzie laughed at the two of them together.  
  
Gordo was a great father, and Adam her son was the cutest and wanted to be just like his father, which was the best role model for him. Lizzie was 23 and lived in LA California. After Gordo proposed to her they decided to wait a year before they got married but they did move into together in an apartment in Pennsylvania. While there they also decide to go to college at Hershey. When they finished college they decided to move back to La because they missed their home and all their friends and family. Her life was perfect; she lived in a beautiful home, where she lived with the greatest child and her love Gordo. She had a part time job but was an at home mom because she wanted to spend time with Adam.  
  
"Come on honey we have to get dress grandma, grandpa, nana and papa are coming for your birthday party" she told Adam  
  
"Will Manda and Larry come too?" he asked  
  
"Yes, and they are bringing Allie so you have to get dressed"  
  
"I like Allie, she's pretty"  
  
"Aw isn't that cute" said Lizzie the Gordo he just nodded  
  
"Go get dressed" said Gordo  
  
"Okay and I don't need help"  
  
"We know you're such a big boy" said Lizzie. Lizzie and Gordo watched him ran down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
"I going to make breakfast" Gordo said walking out the door  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the shower" said Lizzie  
  
Gordo turned around "On second thought a shower sounds good, can I come with?" He walked to her kissing her neck.  
  
Lizzie laughed "No Gordo what if Adam needs you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, ya know I love being a father and all but sometimes it really sucks" he said. Lizzie laughed and walked to the bathroom. After her shower she got dressed and walk to the living room. She saw her wedding picture setting on a table next to other pictures. She remembered that day candles and flowers everywhere. Gordo looked so handsome with his suit on but of course he always looked handsome, but there was something about that day. That day she was still scared of course and even as she walked down the ail she was trembling. But when she looked at Gordo he looked so confident in what he was doing, not worrying at all he was just looking at her with awe making her feel so beautiful and happy, and after that she was confident and just let everything else fall away, and she just stared into to his eyes, making her feeling like they were they only ones around and didn't need to worry about anything anymore. Being with him even now was like a dream.  
  
Gordo walked into the living room and looked at her "You okay?"  
  
She shook her head "Yeah I'm just thinking about this picture" she said handing the picture to him.  
  
"You looked so beautiful" he said. She smiled still looking at the picture. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her face close to his "You are beautiful"  
  
She smiled and kissed him. He put his arms around her and they sat down in a chair with Lizzie in Gordo's lap and he kissed her on the cheek and sat rocking her back and forth their cheeks pressed against one another's. She kissed him again and there kisses got deeper when they heard a voice  
  
"Mommy where's my breakfast! I'm hungry" said Adam.  
  
"I love that kid but now I'd just we could have some privacy ya know"  
  
"Oh Gordo today's his birthday, maybe later when we go on your vacation we can do something but today is his day"  
  
"Yes mother" he said sarcastically  
  
She laughed and they walk into the kitchen.  
  
"So what did you make for breakfast?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Pancakes!" said Adam before Gordo could finish  
  
"Yes buddy pancakes your favorite" said Gordo  
  
"With chocolate chips?" asked Adam  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Yay!" Said Adam. They all laughed. When they finished breakfast Lizzie took Adam to the park to play while Gordo fixed up the house for Adam's birthday. He put ribbons and balloons everywhere, and when Lizzie came she would make the food and let Adam help her with the cake. Lizzie got home and was helping Adam clean up he was covered in flower and cake batter.  
  
"Adam hold still honey, you want to be clean for your birthday party, don't you?" said Lizzie. Then the heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Where my favorite grandson?" said Jo (Lizzie's mom) as she walked in. She was carrying a huge bag of presents and pulling Mr. McGuire along.  
  
"Nana! Papa!" Adam yelled running to his grandparent making a trail of flour behind him"  
  
"Oh honey your filthy! Lizzie you and Gordo clean yourselves up I'll take care of Adam and the house" said Jo  
  
"Oh mom, its okay we can take care of it" said Lizzie  
  
"Really Mrs. McGuire it's no problem" said Gordo  
  
"Oh Gordo call me mom, and please I insist I like helping you guys, you don't need me much anymore and this makes me feel needed"  
  
"Okay..........mom, but if you need us we will be in our room" Lizzie and Gordo walked to their room. And Lizzie plopped on to the bed on her side and Gordo laid next to her on his side.  
  
"Gosh I never knew having a child would be so much work" said Lizzie  
  
"Yeah, but it's worth it, Adam's a great kid"  
  
"I know and you're a great father Mr. Gordon"  
  
"And you are a great mother Mrs. Gordon" said Gordo. Lizzie laughed, and Gordo smiled at her and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful when you laugh"  
  
Lizzie laughed again and said "And you look so cute when you smile" he laughed. "What?"  
  
"You have some flour on you nose" he said and wiped it off. Lizzie laughed and they looked into each others eyes and their heads got closer and they kissed. Their kisses got deeper causing Lizzie to lie down on the bed with Gordo on top of her. Then the door opened.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo Mirand........." said Jo. Lizzie and Gordo sat up both blushing furiously. "Oh my five years of marriage and you two are still keeping your relationship fresh, I wish your father was like that once we got married we became the serious couple." They all laughed. "Oh yeah I wanted to tell you that Miranda and Larry are here and Adam is playing with Allie, but you don't have to leave we will take care of everything you two just stay put"  
  
"Okay, tell me when my parents get here then we will come down okay?" said Gordo  
  
"Okay" said Jo and she closed the door.  
  
"Now where were we" and Lizzie and Gordo laid back down. They kissed gain and Lizzie giggled when Gordo started kissing her neck.  
  
"So when can we take that vacation?" asked Gordo  
  
"Well our anniversary is coming up so why don't we go sometime then, we can go to Florida get a nice hotel sweet hang out at the beach"  
  
"Anniversary, nice hotel, romantic dinners, beach, you in a bikini? I'm there"said Gordo with a gin  
  
Lizzie laughed. "So am I, but ya know being a mom is great and I wouldn't give it up for the world"  
  
"Yeah, me too" said Gordo. Lizzie lifted her eyebrows "except I'm a dad..........and well.........oh you know what I mean"  
  
"Yeah I know, I remember when he was born"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Lizzie just had baby and the doctor gave the baby to Gordo to hold. Gordo gently took the baby in his arms and rocked him. The baby took his finger and squeezed it. Gordo smiled and went to Lizzie and knelt by her side and she looked at the baby.  
  
"Oh he's so precious and small and perfect and he's ours"  
  
"Kind of amazing you know together we made him and now you're a mom and............ I'm a dad" said Gordo and he cried  
  
"Gordo are you crying?"  
  
"No.........I'm just"  
  
"No Gordo its okay I'm glad most men don't cry they think their too tough, but you're not like everyone else and I like it, that way we can cry together"  
  
Gordo laughed though his tears "Lizzie you're going to make a good mother"  
  
"And you are going to be a good father"  
  
"So what do you want to name him?"  
  
"I like Adam (So do I, hehe!) Matthew"  
  
"Me too" said Gordo. And they smiled and cooed at the baby  
  
"And he's our" said Lizzie  
  
"Yeah our baby"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"I'll never forget that" said Lizzie  
  
"You were so brave, me I would have never survived"  
  
"You were brave too, most guys freak out when their wife goes into labor but you were calm and I'm glad cause I wouldn't have been able to handle having a baby and dealing with a crazy husband"  
  
Gordo laughed "I was freaking out on the inside but I didn't want to scare you so I acted clam"  
  
"Well I was freaking out too, I guess that comes with having a baby"  
  
"Yeah but you handled it perfectly, except when you squeezed my hand so tight you almost cut off the circulation to my arm"  
  
"Sorry" Lizzie laughed  
  
'It's okay I know you love me"  
  
"And I do, do you love me?"  
  
"Let me think about it" he said rubbing his chin. Lizzie hit him with a pillow "Oh Lizzie you know I love you, I've loved you since the day I met you"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Oh yeah" said Gordo rasing his eyebrows "I happen to recall a certain Ethan Craft from Jr. High"  
  
"Gordo Ethan Craft has been the farthest thing from my mind since the 8th grade class picture" she said. Gordo just sighed and turned his head. Lizzie smiled "Gordo are we jealous? Because you shouldn't be because you are the one I love"  
  
"That's not what you said in 8th grade"  
  
"Hey! If you don't believe me, I think I might give Mr. Craft a call"  
  
"Oh no you don't you're my girl and I won't ever let go of you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Well I guess we better go before Adam get a little too anxious to eat his cake and open his presents"  
  
"Okay" said Gordo opening the door for Lizzie "After you my lady"  
  
She walk down the hall but then stopped and said "Gordo promise me that no matter how many fights we get in or problems we face we will always get thought them and remember how much we love each other"  
  
"Why this all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well I was so exhausted from today and Adams just turning four we still have preschool and then elementary school then jr.high then high school and college and this will seem like nothing then and just promise me"  
  
"Okay Lizzie I promise, but do you have something to tell me? I know you, whats wrong?"  
  
"Well nothing wrong actually it's good news.........."  
  
"Well what is it?" said Gordo anxiously  
  
"I'm pregnant, Gordo we are having another baby!"  
  
Gordo stood there shocked.  
  
"Are you going to say something?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a daddy again"  
  
Lizzie laughed "Yes Gordo and Adam's going to be a big brother!"  
  
"Well you have to teach him how to be a good example to his little....... what is it a boy, a girl?"  
  
"A girl"  
  
"So are we going to make her wait till she's 50 to date"  
  
"Yes, cause she'll be our baby forever...............wow I just sounded like my mom I guess know I understand why she acted the way she did when I was younger"  
  
"Well I'm glad she didn't make you wait till you were 50 to date cause then I would have never been able to date you"  
  
"Yeah she was fine with it"  
  
"Yeah but not your dad"  
  
"What did he tell you that day we told them we were going out"  
  
"He told me that he would be watching me and that if I did anything stupid that he would get Matt to use his Karate on me"  
  
"And I would have killed him"  
  
"Yeah but after awhile he trusted me"  
  
"Well I'm glad"  
  
"We better go down stairs"  
  
Lizzie gave her puppy dog look "Do we have to"  
  
"Oh not the puppy dog face"  
  
"Oh yes and know you're defenseless towards me"  
  
He laughed "Really Lizzie we have to go"  
  
"Fine at least I get to see my beautiful boy Adam"  
  
"Yeah our boy"  
  
They laughed and walked down stairs and joined the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Okay this chapter really long but not all my chapters will be that long it's just an introduction okay? But just incase you didn't pick up Miranda married Larry Tudgeman and they have a child Allie who is Adam's age. And Lizzie and Gordo are 23, and well tell me what you think okay? R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pl ease!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Birthdays and Goodnight Kisses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay thank to people who review, I love reviews! Hope you like this chapter, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!! And sorry for type-o's I try to go over it again till their all gone but I'm too lazy (sigh) oh well aren't we all? Okay well here's chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Birthdays and Goodnight Kisses  
  
"They live!" said Jo as Lizzie and Gordo enter the dinning room. Lizzie and Gordo blushed.  
  
"Yes David, we were wondering what you two were doing" said Molly Gordo's mom (I don't know Gordo's parents name so I'll just make them up)  
  
"Oh hi mom!" said Lizzie as she hugged her mother-in-law  
  
"Hi mom" said Gordo  
  
"So where is Adam?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Where are my presents!" said Adam running to Lizzie and Gordo  
  
"Adam don't be rude" said Lizzie  
  
"Yeah buddy, you have to have your cake and ice cream first" said Gordo  
  
"Cake!" said Adam. They all laughed  
  
Miranda and Larry walked in a Lizzie ran to Miranda and they hugged.  
  
"Oh Miranda! I so glad to see you, how've you been?"  
  
"I'm good, but I miss seeing you I seems like forever since the last time I saw you"  
  
Larry and Gordo rolled their eyes  
  
"Oh please!" said Larry "You saw each other two days ago!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda just laughed. Then Adam tugged on Lizzie.  
  
"Mommy are we going to have cake now?" he said  
  
"Yes, one second honey" said Lizzie  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Miranda........."  
  
"I understand I have a child to, go ahead" Miranda  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Everyone got seated and they sang happy birthday to Adam. They ate and talked to Adam but after awhile Adam got bored of talking to the adult and he decided to talk to Allie. They then decided to let Adam open his gifts. Lizzie helped gather all the present to the table. She handed a present to Adam.  
  
"This one is from Manda and Larry" she said  
  
"And Me!" said Allie  
  
"And you"  
  
Lizzie helped Adam unwrap his gift.  
  
"Wow! The power rangers movie!" said Adam (I don't know what lil kidz like but I liked Power rangers when I was little so anyway........Pink ranger rocks! hehe)  
  
"Say thank you" said Lizzie  
  
"Thank you Manda thank you Larry thank you Allie" he said all in one breath  
  
"You're Welcome" said Allie. He hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek Lizzie took a picture.  
  
"Looks like us" said Gordo to Lizzie  
  
Lizzie laughed and kissed Gordo on the cheek remembering their 8th grade photo.  
  
"Okay your next present is from nana and papa" She handed it to him. He opened the rest of his presents they were toys movies clothes stuff.  
  
"This last one is from you daddy and I" said Lizzie. Gordo left the room and came back rolling in a bike with a big red bow on it. Adam ran to the bike.  
  
"Wow! A real bike! Will you teach me how to ride it?!?!!"  
  
"Yeah" said Gordo  
  
"Wow, Allie look at this!"  
  
Lizzie stood next to Gordo. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulders. They smiled as they watched Adam play with his toys.  
  
"Thank you Mommy, thank you daddy"  
  
"You're welcome" they answered  
  
"I love you" he ran to them and hugged their legs  
  
"We love you too" said Lizzie  
  
"Happy birthday" said Gordo  
  
Then they decided it was about time to go. Gordo's parents and Miranda and Larry were already gone but Lizzie was still trying to push her mom out the door. Mr. McGuire was already in the car and honking the horn as loud as he could.  
  
"I'll be there in a second honey" said Jo "Make sure you bet him a helmet for that bike, oh and don't forget knee pad and......."  
  
"Yes mom, we know" said Lizzie  
  
"Where is he just let me hug him goodbye"  
  
"I'm fight here nana" said Adam  
  
She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Honey be careful on your bike and listen to everything your mommy and daddy tell you"  
  
"It's okay nana, mommy and daddy can take care of it they are a good mommy and daddy"  
  
Jo started to dry "Aww, that's so sweet Lizzie, Gordo you guys did a good job with him" she said. They heard the car honk again, McGuire was getting impatient. "I've gotta go" she kissed Adam on the cheek "You got my number if you need me" she said walking out the door.  
  
"Bye mom" Lizzie said rolling her eyes and shutting the door.  
  
"Is nana always that crazy?" said Adam looking up at Lizzie confused  
  
Lizzie put her hands on her knees and bent down "Only when it concerns you" she laughed.  
  
Adam yawned "I'm sweepy"  
  
"Let me get you ready for be and then Lizzie and I can tuck you in" said Gordo  
  
"Okay" said Adam yawning again.  
  
Gordo smiled at Lizzie and followed Adam to his room.  
  
Lizzie cleaned up the kitchen and dinning room and got all Adam's toy and presents and went to his room. The door was cracked open a little and she heard Gordo talking to Adam. He was sitting on the edge of Adam's bed. She was quiet and listened.  
  
"So buddy you got a girlfriend yet?" he said  
  
Adam giggled "No, but I want Allie to be my girlfriend"  
  
"Are you friends with Allie?"  
  
"Yes, she's my best friend" he said with a smile  
  
"Well that's good and you two can stay best friends until you're older" said Gordo "Your mommy was my best friend before we got together, and we still are best friends. You know you will have new challenges in your life when you get older and it's good to have a friend to talk to and relate to, and to lean on. Son I want you to know that you can do anything if you just try and work hard at it, and if you fail, then try again never give up"  
  
Adam had a confused look on and he tilted his head, but he said "Okay daddy"  
  
Lizzie laughed to her self and then walked in. "I've got your presents" she said  
  
"Yay" he said "Can I play with them?"  
  
"Not today maybe tomorrow"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Let me tuck you in" she put the toys on the floor and sat on the bed next to Gordo. They pulled the covers over him.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie" she said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Adam" said Gordo.  
  
They waited for a reply but Adam was already asleep they just smiled. They looked outside, it started to rain so she pulled down the shade and then walked to the door and turned off the light. Gordo closed the door and Lizzie put her arms around him and pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
Gordo grinned "What did I do?"  
  
"You were the sweetest father and husband ever" she said and kissed him again.  
  
"I guess you heard me talking to Adam, maybe I should have talks like that with him more" Lizzie kissed him again. "It really pays off"  
  
Lizzie laughed and they walked to their room and changed for bed. As Lizzie climbed into bed next to Gordo she heard thunder. She quickly went to Gordo and cuddled up next to him. She put her arms around her. He laughed softly and put his arm around her and gently brushed her hair.  
  
"It's okay Lizzie, it's just a storm it'll pass" he said to her  
  
"I guess, but will you hold me until it dose?" she said  
  
"I love holding you, Of course I will"  
  
"Good" she said and cuddled closer to him. "Gordo?" she said after awhile.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That really was sweet of you talking to Adam and all, out little girl will be lucky to have such a great father" she kissed him "Did I tell that I loved you today?"  
  
"I don't know, probably but say it again and anyway"  
  
"I love you Gordo"  
  
"I love you Lizzie"  
  
They kissed holding each other close forgetting about the storm. The door then opened.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy?" said Adam in a whisper  
  
"Yes" said Gordo  
  
"Can I sweep with you, I'm scared"  
  
They laughed and Gordo said "Of course, come here"  
  
Adam ran to the bed and crawled across their leg to get in between Lizzie and Gordo. Once he was snug he slowly shut his eyes but then Lizzie said  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yes Mommy?"  
  
"I'm scared too, but don't worry" she smiled at Gordo "Daddy will protect us"  
  
Gordo smiled and put his arms around the two of them. Adam fell asleep.  
  
Lizzie kissed Gordo and then whispered in his ear "I love you"  
  
He kissed her back this time longer and said "I love you too"  
  
And they all fell asleep Adam and Lizzie in Gordo's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~How was that? huh? Well r/r! I have written part of the next chapter but not much so feel free to give me you ideas. I've already got some but tell me yours it might come in handy when I'm having a writers block, so anyways R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have much energy left it's not that late either only like 11 but I gonna try to update my story like every couple of days cuz I've found out that updating EVERY day takes a lot of work and all dat but just r/r please! Oh yeah if you didn't read my bio (who dose?) I said I was trying to find a story called "My World" it's Lizzie McGuire of course and Lizzie and Gordo r in a band or something and they were singing song by Avril Lavigne and well I don't know who the story's by or the id # and I had to go right in the middle of it and didn't get to finish and now I can't ever finish it cuz I cant find it! Oh dread! But if you know what story I'm talking bout tell me email me. But oh yeah my story did I already tell you to r/r well I'll tell ya again anyway, r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Lizzie and Gordo Alone Time

~~~Okay I was going to update sooner but when I was up till like 3 in the morning finishing chapter 3 and when it was time to save it wouldn't! Something was wrong with it and I lost my chapter 3 Ahhhhh! I hate my computer!! I was having a bad day and that was the perfect ending to the worst day of my life! But I typed chapter 3 over again and here it is. Oh yeah one of you guys said that my last chapter wasn't as good as my others, well that's what I thought too, so to be more "inspired" I listened to my Celine Dion and Mandy Moore Cd and then for more "inspiration" I watched "A Walked to Remember" so I hope it helped I like this chapter (it's L/G fluff!) and I hope you guys will too so R/R!!!!!!!!!!! Here's chapter 3 (and I still HATE my computer!) Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time to Ourselves  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next couple of week Lizzie and Gordo planned their vacation for their 5th wedding anniversary. Adam would be staying with the Tudgeman's and they would be gone for 6 days their anniversary was on the fifth day of their vacation and they would leave in the morning the next day. They were now in the car driving to the airport they had already dropped off Adam and were talking and listening to the radio.  
  
"I hope Adam will be okay without us, I mean what if he gets home sick" said Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie it'll be alright, I'm sure Larry and Miranda have everything under control, just relax stop worrying"  
  
"You're right Gordo but it just........"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know I guess I thought our along time together would be romantic but were in the car driving to the air port, I wouldn't really call that romantic"  
  
Then the radio started to play the song Blessed by Christina Aguilera.  
  
Gordo smiled "You want romance McGuire you got it" he pulled the car over to the side of the rode. "come on" he said pulling Lizzie out of the car.  
  
"What are you doing?!!" said Lizzie laughing  
  
Gordo ran back to the car rolled down the window and turned up the volume on the radio. He shut the door and walked back to her. Then she smiled realizing what he was doing.  
  
Then he smiled and asked "Lizzie may I have this dance?"  
  
Lizzie put her arms around his neck "Yes you may" she grinned.  
  
The music played and they danced holding each other close like they had once long ago.  
  
Music plays:  
  
When I think, how life used to be; Always walking in the shadows.  
  
Then I look, at what you've given me; I feel like dancing on my tip-toes.  
  
Their clothes were being blown by the cars passing and Lizzie's hair was in her face she reached her face to brush it behind her ears but then Gordo gently touched her hand to stop her and said  
  
"No, you look perfect" she smiled putting her arm back around Gordo.  
  
Music plays:  
  
I must say everyday I pray  
  
When realize you're by my side;  
  
I know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
Gordo looked into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met" he said  
  
Lizzie smiled "I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
There are times, that I test your faith, 'til you think you might surrender.  
  
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes will grow in splendor  
  
You walked by in the nick of time  
  
looking like an answered prayer  
  
They looked deep into each other eyes and they saw how much love they had to give to each other. They slowly titled the head and closed their eyes and kissed. It was long and deep, but also full of passion and emotion.  
  
Music Plays:  
  
You know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
Blessed with love and understanding;  
  
Blessed when I hear you call my name;  
  
Do my best with faith that's never-ending;  
  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same.  
  
Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
Cars slowed down to look at the couple, Awing at their sight. Lizzie and Gordo were meant to be together anyone who even just met them could tell.  
  
They were still kissing when the heard a car honk and a man yell "Get a room!"  
  
Lizzie turned to the man with her mouth wide open. He was smiling. She looked back at Gordo and they laughed seeing all the cars parked around them.  
  
"We better go before the news crew gets here too" said Gordo  
  
Lizzie laughed "Okay"  
  
Gordo held the door open for her but then grinned and said "One more thing" The crowd cheered and they finally stopped for breath.  
  
Lizzie smiled and laughed "Gordo!"  
  
"What? Can I help it if I want to show you off?"  
  
Lizzie laughed and shook her head. They got back in the car and they arrived at the airport 20 minutes later. They were now on the plane waiting for take off. Gordo looked at Lizzie she looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" he asked  
  
"Oh it's just I get scared about the take off and landing, I just get a little nervous, that's all" she answered  
  
"Don't be, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you" he an arm around her and kissed her forehead. The plan started to rumble and Lizzie squeezed Gordo's hand and closed her eyes she then felt his lips against hers and she relaxed enjoying herself.  
  
"Thanks" she said when they finished and they were in the air.  
  
"No problem" he said "Anytime you need my lips for comfort I'll always be glad to help"  
  
She laughed. She rested her head on Gordo's chest, he put his arm around her and they looked at a magazine. After a while they fell asleep. When Lizzie woke she saw Gordo digging in his bag for something.  
  
"Gordo," she said as she sat up "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Oh good you're up" he said "I've got something for you"  
  
"What?" she said. Gordo reached in his bag an pulled out a baby name book "Oh Gordo! Thank you! I have always wanted one"  
  
"You're welcome and it has the meaning of the names"  
  
"Cool, let's look for Adam's and ours first though"  
  
"Okay" he flipped thought the book "Here Adam-earth; created by God"  
  
"Sounds like my son" she smiled "oh here's yours David- beloved one"  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows "Beloved? Lizzie do you think I'm beloved?"  
  
"Of course! You are my beloved David" she laughed  
  
Gordo smiled "Thanks, well let's find yours..........here it is Elizabeth-God's oath"  
  
"O-k-a-y..........what does that mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure but what is should be is, beautiful, kind...........and all mine" (K people I really have no idea what that mean, I know what God and oath mean but put them together, and I'm lost. So if any of you guys know tell me)  
  
Lizzie laughed "Thank you Gordo" she said and kissed his cheek "hey look at this name, Hope-trust faith"  
  
The had decided on a middle name Ann which meant grace and mercy and had now narrowed it down to two names.  
  
"Gordo come on I like the name April, blooming, opening, it's too perfect" said Lizzie.  
  
"But honey you got to pick last time and what's wrong with Heidi, strong, noble, sound great to me" said Gordo  
  
"Me too" said a stewardess, obviously trying to flirt with Gordo. "Remember me Gordo?" she said giggling and twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
"Parker is that you!" said Lizzie  
  
Parker rolled her eyes at Lizzie "Yeah it's me, remember me Gordo?" she said giving Gordo her sexiest smile.  
  
"yeah" he said "Remember Lizzie........"  
  
Parker laughed "Lizzie! Of course! Remember the Jr. High dance? You were so jealous I got to dance with Gordo. You were so pathetic! That was so funny"  
  
Lizzie tried to smile, but could help but feel offended because that time in Jr. High even though Gordo only danced with Parker once she couldn't help but feel alone (and jealous) without him she remembered crying herself to sleep that night.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and saw she was offended he was mad no one hurt his girl. "Yeah well Lizzie and I got married and we are celebrating our 5 anniversary" he gave her a big kiss "I love her so much and I'm so lucky to have her"  
  
"Oh" said Parker both disappointed and embarrassed "well I better go"  
  
"Yeah, well can you get us some of those peanuts you guys have, Lizzie just loved those"  
  
"Right away" she said walking off  
  
Lizzie smiled "Thank you Gordo"  
  
"It was nothing" he answered  
  
"No Gordo that was really sweet of you"  
  
"It was no problem, but don't think you get off that easy there is a price"  
  
"And what's that"  
  
He leaned toward her and they kissed long and deep, but sweet.  
  
"Here" said Parker coming back with the peanuts and interrupting their kiss.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo's lips separated and they slowly turn to Parker  
  
"Thanks" said Gordo taking the peanuts from her.  
  
She walked off blushing and Gordo and Lizzie burst out laughing.  
  
"I wonder what Parker's name means?" said Gordo  
  
"I don't want to know" said Lizzie  
  
"Oh come on I want to see if it really does mean bitch, oh here it is"  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie laughed  
  
"Parker- cultivated soil, so she's dirt"  
  
"Oh Gordo don't be so mean.............she's good dirt"  
  
"Yeah but she's still dirt for talk to my girl that way"  
  
Lizzie kissed him "Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome, hey why don't we look in this book again for a name we both agree on"  
  
"Okay" she looked through the book "Oh Gordo look, Grace-blessing"  
  
"Blessed" he said under his breath "Grace it's perfect"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They kissed again. As they kissed Lizzie heard the pilot announce that they would be landing. But she wasn't scared, if something where to go wrong on the plane and she would have died she'd die happy. (If I kissed Adam I'd die!) She just held his hand (still kissing) and she stopped worrying soon she would be with Gordo in paradise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay this chapter just some L/G fluff but I can't help it, they're just so cute together! And I wouldn't really call Florida "Paradise" (Florida's cool and all, maybe it's cause I go there so much it's like another home) but anyhoo it sounded good. Oh and in one of my reviews someone said that (pregnant) people don't know if their child is a girl or boy till the fifth month. Sorry my bad, but I'll just leave it, and if you really have a problem with it then you can call my story fantasy for all I care. So R/R tell me your ideas and about my type-o's or if whatever just R/R!!!  
  
Until the next chapter,  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Beautiful

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey guys! Okay just one thing before the next chapter...........REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please? Anyways here's chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time to Ourselves  
  
Chapter 4 Beautiful  
  
As Lizzie and Gordo got all their bags and left for the airport they looked all around them. They were in Miami, Florida. They left for their hotel and when they got there they got the key to their room. They entered their sweet.  
  
"Oh Gordo! It's beautiful" said Lizzie looking around in the sweet.  
  
"Yeah, it's not to bad is it" he said placing their bags on the floor.  
  
"It's wonderful" she said walking towards him and placing her hands around him. "How did you pay for this?"  
  
Gordo shrugged "Anything for you"  
  
Lizzie smiled and kissed him. "So what are we going to do on our first night in Florida?"  
  
"Um..............how bout we check out the hot tub in the bathroom?"  
  
"Hot tub huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you, me, and a hot tub, I'm in heaven"  
  
She laughed "Okay Gordo" she said kissing him and putting her arms around him and hands under his shirt. She felt his back and pulled off his shirt over his head. She kissed him again and she felt his arms go around her then she gave him a quick kiss. "Okay come on go get you swim trunks on" she said walking to her bag to get her swim suit.  
  
"Okay" he said  
  
They got ready and walked to the bathroom holding each other and kissing. She stepped into the hot tub with Gordo. They held each other kissing deeply. And after awhile they got out of the tub and well did the obvious. (I'm not going to go into any detail)  
  
The next morning.  
  
As Lizzie woke the next morning and she felt Gordo's body against hers, holding her protectively. Everywhere he touched her she felt warmth. She smiled as she watched him sleep and played with his hair.  
  
He blinked his eyes and then looked at her. He smiled "Hey, hey don't  
mess with the hair" he said brushing her hand away.  
  
"Oh but I love you're hair!"  
  
"Is that why you married me McGuire, because of my hair?"  
  
She laughed "Yeah that and because I love you"  
  
He kissed her "I love you too"  
  
"Come on get dressed" she said standing up and pulling a shirt over  
her head. "I want to check to the city today maybe go shopping!"  
  
Gordo groaned and rolled over in the bed "Do we have to!" he pouted.  
  
"Aw you look so cute when you pout" she said sitting on the bed  
kissing his cheek. He gave an annoyed look. "Please?"  
  
He said sat up in bed and rolled his eyes "Okay"  
  
She hugged him and gave him a big kiss. He still looked annoyed. "Oh  
come on we won't spend the whole day shopping. I promise after you  
take me shopping you can pick the place we go to, wherever you want"  
  
Gordo rubbed his chin "Wherever?"  
  
"Yeah, but one thing you have to do for me while I go shopping"  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled "Hold my purse"  
  
"Oh no, not the purse!"  
  
Lizzie laughed "Yes the dreaded purse!"  
  
"Okay fine but only because I love you"  
  
She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Oh Gordo you're the best!" she  
let go of him and walked to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower,  
hurry up and change"  
  
Gordo shook his head. And laid back down in the bed attempting to go  
back to sleep when  
  
Lizzie yelled "Wake up Gordo! Get dressed!"  
  
After they both got ready they found a mall and Lizzie shopped around trying on clothes and letting Gordo hold her purse. Gordo holding it as far away from himself as possible saying "This isn't mine" to anyone who passed him. The most fun Gordo had at the mall was watching Lizzie try on bikinis. As they let the mall for their car they talked about where to go to next.  
  
"So where did you want to go Gordo?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Well unlike your choice of places to go to, I think we both we like where we're going" said Gordo  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"I'm not telling"  
  
"Oh come on Gordo why not? And how can you be so sure that I will like where we are going?"  
  
"I'm not telling it'll be a surprise. And I know you will like it just trust me"  
  
They arrived to their car "Okay I will" she leaned over and kissed him softly  
  
They put Lizzie's bags in the trunk and got in the car.  
  
"So do you know where this place where you're taking me is?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I saw it in some brochures for Miami before we left and it looked like fun. Did you bring your swim suit with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm wearing it under my clothes, are we going swimming?"  
  
"Yeah well that's part of it, not exactly"  
  
"You're killing me Gordo! Just tell me!" she laughed  
  
"Well you can find out for yourself"  
  
They had pulled in a parking lot and Lizzie looked at the sign. It read "Dolphin Encounter" Lizzie smiled with her mouth open and reached over to hug Gordo. She squealed "Oh Gordo you know I love dolphins! Thank you!!" She hurried to get out of the car. "Come on Gordo! Hurry up the dolphins are waiting!"  
  
Gordo opened the door and stepped out "I take it that you like your surprise?" he smiled  
  
She smiled and put her arms around him "I love it" and she kissed him.  
  
They smiled and Gordo said "Come on let's go"  
  
Lizzie squealed again and they walked to the Dolphin encounter place. They had just paid and were walking to the dock where a person was waiting for them to give them instructions. Lizzie looked at the man sitting there and stared. He was tall, blonde and muscular probably a guy that had girls chasing him but that's not why she was staring at him it was because he looked familiar.  
  
Gordo watched Lizzie stare and he looked at the guy and rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Then Lizzie whispered in his ear. He was half expecting her to say "Look how hot that guy is!" or something like that but she said  
  
"Gordo does that guy look familiar to you?"  
  
Gordo thought "Well at least is better than what I was expecting but" he looked at the guy again "he does look familiar" he answered her.  
  
"Hey" said the guy "So you guys here for the dolphins?"  
  
"Yeah" said Gordo  
  
"Oh really I thought the lady here would be here to see me" he grinned and Lizzie and she laughed nervously. He held out his hand to Gordo "They call me E" Gordo shook "E's" hand. E smiled at Lizzie and held his hand out to her. She nervously held her hand out to him. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. She quickly pulled her hand away and wiped it behind her back. She took Gordo's hand and squeezed it.  
  
Gordo glared at E but he still smiled. "So" said E breaking the silence "The Dolphins. Okay here are the rules you have to respect the animals and stuff and oh yeah have fun" he said  
  
"How long have you been working here?" asked Lizzie questioning if he actually knew what he was doing  
  
"This is my 4th year working here"  
  
"Really" said Gordo suspecting the same thing as Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah so go ahead, jump in!" said E pointing to the ocean where the dolphins were swimming.  
  
"Okay !" said Lizzie excited once again "Let's go!" She jumped in the water. As she rose to the top of the water she saw Gordo sanding on the dock looking down at her. "Come on!"  
  
Gordo sat on the dock his legs hanging in the water.  
  
"Come on just jump!"  
  
He slowly slide down into the water but before he could get in all the way Lizzie took his hand and pulled him in. He was pulled under the water and as he got rose to the top he yelled "Hey what ya do that for?!!"  
  
Lizzie laughed "You were to slow!"  
  
"Oh! Well take this McGuire!" he shook his head and water from his curly brown hair getting all over Lizzie.  
  
"Stop it! Stop!" she laughed she splashed him and they began to have a water fight splashing each other when Lizzie felt something glide past her legs. She turned white.  
  
Gordo stopped laughing and took her hand "What is it baby?"  
  
Just then they saw a dolphin jump out of the water and do a flip.  
  
They both laughed and played with the dolphins. As they played with them they never had felt happier it was something about being with them that would make anyone happy.  
  
After awhile they decided to go. They swam back to the dock and sat down. Gordo went to the car to get their towels and Lizzie was sitting at the dock waiting for him. Then E walked towards her "So you have fun?"  
  
"Oh hi E, yeah it was fun"  
  
"So what's you name, you've been here for like 2 hours and I still don't know your name"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry, my name's Lizzie"  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Lizzie it's Ethan! Remember the hottie of Jr. High"  
  
"Oh yeah, Ethan I thought you looked familiar but why'd you tell me your name was E?"  
  
"Oh that's what they call me here it's kind of a nick name"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So I guess that guy you were with was Gordon"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You two still best friends after all this time"  
  
"Yeah but actually we.........."  
  
"It's nice seeing you again Lizzie maybe sometime we can go out?" he said before she could finish.  
  
"Actually me and.........."  
  
"Lizzie?" said Gordo who had just walked back from getting them towels from their car.  
  
Lizzie stood up "Oh Gordo! You'll never guess who this is" she said  
  
"Hey Gordon remember me?" said Ethan  
  
Gordo gave him a puzzled look  
  
"It's me Ethan your buddy from Jr. High"  
  
"Oh, hi Ethan" Gordo said somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Yeah nice to see you two again, and like I was saying Lizzie maybe you and I could go out sometime"  
  
Lizzie smiled with confidence and Gordo looked at her and gave her a mad and scared look at the same time but she just shrugged and kept smiling.  
  
"Sorry Ethan. But I was trying to tell you earlier that me and Gordo................"  
  
"You guys finally got together! That's awesome!" said Ethan  
  
"No Ethan well not exactly. You see after middle school, when you left for Florida, me and Gordo got together then a little while after the first year of college we got married!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah! We are celebrating our 5th anniversary"  
  
"Yeah, I knew you guys would get together" he said "Um sorry for hitting on Lizzie dude, but she's really beautiful you know, you probably have to fight guys off her everyday" he said to Gordo.  
  
Gordo just tried to smile. Lizzie put her arms around him and kissed him "Well we better go nice seeing you Ethan"  
  
They walked back to their car both wrapped up in their towels. Gordo looked down at his feet as they walked.  
  
"Gordo? What's wrong?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Nothing McGuire I just don't like it when you flirt with other guys"  
  
"Flirt? I wasn't flirting!"  
  
"Then why were you smiling so much when Ethan asked you out?"  
  
Lizzie laughed "Is my little Gordo jealous" he looked at her annoyed "Gordo, if you must know I was smiling because I got to show off that *I* Lizzie McGuire married David Gordon." He smiled "Don't worry Gordo you will always be my guy no one else could ever be" She kissed him.  
  
They got to their car and went out for lunch then they drove back to the hotel. When they got there they decided to rest awhile before doing anything else.  
  
Gordo woke up in the bed and saw Lizzie at the balcony staring at the sun set. He quietly walked towards her.  
  
"It's beautiful" she said still looking at the sky  
  
Gordo put an arm around her "Just like you" he said  
  
She turned her head to him and smiled. Their heads slightly tilted and they closed their eyes to kiss. It was beautiful too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~How was chapter 4? huh? Tell me! R/R!!! And a few things when I say "it was beautiful too" in the story I mean the kiss is beautiful. And why I called Ethan E? Because I did, it sounds kinda stupid but oh well. And well that's about it read and review! I'm going to be gone from like the 21-25 so I'll try really hard to get in another chapter before I go but don't get your hopes up but as soon as I get back I will update. So R/R!!!!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Remembering the Radio Request

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thanks for all the reviews keep um coming well here's the chapter~~~~ Time to Ourselves  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Next Day  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went out for breakfast and then went to the mall again. Lizzie was trying on clothes and Gordo was following her around his arms full of clothes.  
  
"How bout this one?" Lizzie asked holding up a yellow top.  
  
"It'll look great on you" answered Gordo  
  
"Uh Gordo! That's what you said about all of them!"  
  
"Well that's because everything looks great on you"  
  
"Aw" she said and kissed his cheek "But honey as much as I love you for saying that, right now I need you opinion, tell me the truth what do you like the best"  
  
"Lizzie I told you, you look beautiful in anything, but...well....I do like it when you were black"  
  
"Okay Black is good but do you like anything more.....colorful?"  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"Okay good, now we're getting somewhere" She looked around some more and then she found a blue blouse and black halter top. She held up to Gordo. "Okay Gordo which one?" He smiled at the halter top. She laughed "Why am I even asking you this halter top it is......"  
  
"No no no, I mean yeah I like you in a halter top, but I don't want to hurt some guy for staring at you when you wear that"  
  
Lizzie laughed and rolled her eyes "Oh Gordo! I'll just get both" They walked a little towards the register and just then they heard the DJ on the radio (playing in the store) talking to this guy on the other line. They stopped to listen.  
  
DJ-"So, what's you radio request"  
  
Guy- "Could you play 'Open your eyes' by LMNT, it's for this girl, Julie if your listen I know you may not feel the say way about me but I have to tell you..... I love you"  
  
DJ- "Well I hope Julie's listening, so here's 'Open your eyes' by LMNT"  
  
Lizzie looked up to the ceiling and sighed.  
  
Gordo could tell something was bothering her "What's wrong baby?" he said talking her hand.  
  
She turned around "Why did you stop requesting songs for me after high school?"  
  
"Well....I guess I though after we got back together we knew how we felt about each other and, I didn't see any need to"  
  
"Oh" she said softly  
  
"What? Do you miss it?"  
  
"No, no I just though it was sweet" she looked up at the ceiling again.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said but Lizzie didn't answer she just and stared at the speaker playing the music. Gordo listened to the music.  
  
Love has been right by your side  
  
So close that you couldn't see  
  
If love could speak  
  
He will shout to the sky  
  
I've always been here  
  
I always will be  
  
I'm here, I'm now  
  
Open your eyes and see me  
  
Right here, right now  
  
Open your eyes to love  
  
Open your eyes to love  
  
Open your heart to love  
  
He looked at Lizzie again and she turned around "Gordo did you say something?" she asked  
  
"No, it was nothing" He understood now and he knew what he would do to make her smile again.  
  
After shopping they went out window shopping and checked out the city nothing special. But later Gordo told Lizzie about this party he heard about and they decide to go to that, later that night. So when they got to the hotel they changed for the party and hung out in the hotel until it was time to go. When it was time the got in the car and drove the party. They walked into the building there were a lot of people there and there was a stage with a DJ and everything. They started playing "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World and Gordo grabbed Lizzie and they danced. After that Lizzie was tried so she took a seat at on of the tables and smiled. It didn't matter id Gordo request songs for her or not she loved him she loved that they could have fun together she loved that he was her best friend and her husband but still she missed his romantic side she missed.......Gordo! Where was he, she hadn't noticed Gordo was gone until just then. She looked worriedly around for him and then looked to the stage and saw him standing there with the microphone in hand talking to the DJ. She let out a breath and smiled. At least she knew where he was but, what was he doing?  
  
She looked at Gordo from the table as he spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Lizzie, this song is for you"  
  
Lizzie smiled and her face glowed she heard the music started to play. She listened to Gordo's strong and amazing voice sing.  
  
"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
Far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"  
  
Lizzie couldn't stop smiling "Wow" she thought as she looking at Gordo. He put so much passion and emotion in his singing, he was really amazing.  
  
"Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time"  
  
Lizzie melted in the romance of the song and looked up and the stage and stared into Gordo's eyes and she slowly walked towards the stage.  
  
"Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing"  
  
Gordo looked down from the stage into the audience all screaming and clapping and looked for Lizzie but before he could looked any more he felt two arms go around his neck and squeeze him cause him to fall back a little. He smiled at Lizzie and put his arms around her too. When they let go of each other Lizzie looked at Gordo and smiled.  
  
"So how's that for radio request" he laughed, but she just smiled  
  
"It was wonderful, you.......you were amazing"  
  
"I wasn't to bad was I"  
  
She laughed a little but then smiled again and looked up to him "I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They leaned in for a kiss sweet and passionate. The crowd screamed again and they pulled apart from their kiss. Gordo took Lizzie's hand and they walked off the stage.  
  
"Thanks" said Lizzie to Gordo after they were back at the table Lizzie was sitting at before.  
  
Gordo shrugged "It was nothing"  
  
"No really Gordo it meant lot to me, I can still remember the time you first request that song for me when we first got together"  
  
"Yeah and after that it became a routine, I thought you would get bored of it and tell or me to stop cause it embarrassed you, but you liked it and told me to keep requesting so I did"  
  
"I'm glad, and I would never get bored or be embarrassed of your songs I loved them sometimes I'd think you were singing me to sleep I never wanted them to stop"  
  
"They really meant that much to you?"  
  
Lizzie smiled "Yeah they did"  
  
"Well I'm sorry I stopped but if you want I can start again I might not be able to request every night, but I'll try"  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
Then the DJ said "Okay here's a song for all those couples out there 'It's gonna be love' by Mandy Moore  
  
Gordo smiled at Lizzie and smiled back. He lead her to the dance floor and they danced arms around each other holding each other close and heads pressed against each other.  
  
It's gonna be me, baby  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
Time, I've been patient for so long  
  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
  
Looking at you, baby  
  
Feeling it too, baby  
  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
  
Then it's gonna be all right  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me, baby  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
It's gonna be.....  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
Time in my restless sorrow pool  
  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
  
Maybe it's me, baby  
  
Maybe it's true, baby  
  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
  
We've waited long enough  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
  
(It's gonna be love)  
  
Love needs time now or never  
  
(It's gonna be love)  
  
It's gonna be tough  
  
You gotta believe  
  
It's gonna be strong enough  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
  
It's gonna be hard  
  
It's gonna be tough  
  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
Oh, it's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
It's gonna be me, baby, hey (me, baby)  
  
It's gonna be you  
  
It's gonna be....(yeah)  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
~~~~~~~~~So, How was that chapter? Let me know! R/R! PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well that's all for know, sorry so long since the update but I was gone and when I got back it took me awhile to type up the chapter so anyways I thought this chapter was kinda short but whatever.....review!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. The Time of Their Lives

~~~~~~~~What happened to the reviews!!! I like reviews, so review!!! Well here's the next chapter I think I'll be ending the story pretty soon I know already? Yeah but I'll have another story I'm already working on so I will probably put it on fanfiction the day I put the last chapter for this story on well anyways REVIEW!!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 The time of their lives  
  
"Gordo?" said Lizzie to Gordo after they returned to their hotel. "Yeah?" he answered  
  
"Thanks again"  
  
He grinned "Lizzie how many times do I have to tell you it was nothing"  
  
"No, it was everything" She smiled at him and he walked towards her and they kissed.  
  
They got ready for bed and as they got under the cover Gordo could tell something was bothering Lizzie so he asked "Liz you okay?"  
  
She turned on her other side as she laid in bed to face him "Gordo? I know this is supposed to be our time to ourselves but do you miss having Adam around?"  
  
"Of course I miss him, he's my son I love him, but I also miss spending time alone with you"  
  
"So do I but.......I don't know I guess I just miss my little Gordo" That was one of Lizzie nick names for Adam because he looked so much like Gordo when he was little.  
  
Gordo smiled and laughed softly "So do I but we'll see him soon"  
  
Lizzie sighed "Yeah"  
  
"You can call him tomorrow if you want, see how he's doing"  
  
Lizzie smile "Oh Gordo you always know what to do to make me smile"  
  
"Yeah it just comes naturally"  
  
They laughed and slept together wrapped in each other arms remembering the little boy who once slept in-between them.  
  
The next morning  
  
"MOMMY!" said Adam when he heard his mothers voice on the phone  
  
"Hi sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine mommy, I have been playing with Allie and yesterday Manda took us to the park! And we....."  
  
Lizzie listened on the other end of the phone not really listening to what he was saying, yet who could at the age of 4 you can really make many sentences that make much since, but she was just smiling and rolling her eyes when Gordo looked at her trying to make since of what her son was saying.  
  
"It's that cool mommy!............................Mommy?"  
  
"That's great honey. Now be a good boy for Manda and Larry okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I miss you Adam"  
  
"I miss you too Mommy"  
  
"Okay, here's your Daddy" she said handing Gordo the phone.  
  
She watched him talk to Adam and smiled  
  
"Hey buddy, what going on?" said Gordo "Wow..........really......oh well Daddy will have to tell you some tricks that he used with Mommy" he smiled at Lizzie  
  
She laughed and shook her head  
  
".....yeah I miss you too......okay......okay buddy....bye" he hung up the phone in the hotel lobby.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Lizzie  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"I mean the 'Daddy will have to tell you some tricks he used with Mommy' that's what I mean"  
  
"Oh yeah that. I'm sworn to secrecy"  
  
"Oh! Well, if Daddy doesn't want anymore alone time that's fine with me"  
  
"Okay, okay, it seems that our son has a new girlfriend"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Yeah and he's already made the first move yeah our son kissed little Miss Allie"  
  
"Those two are so cute together, but I want you to talk to your son when we get home and no telling him 'I don't wanting you kissing at your age son' then winking at him or telling him your 'tricks' or whatever they're called"  
  
"Darn"  
  
"Well mister don't be too sad that doesn't mean you can't kiss"  
  
"oh yeah" and he kissed her.  
  
Lizzie laughed and tool his hand "Come on"  
  
And they spent the day checking out different stores and amusement parks. The next couple days the went various places. One day they went to Orlando and check out Disney World, Sea world, and Universal studious they also Adam lots of souvenirs. They had the time of their lives and it would all be over soon. But not really as long as they were together they would always have..........the time of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey so kinda short huh? Well what do you think? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. My Everything

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey yal it's me again updating finally anyway I started school so I'm gonna start updating only once a week probably on Saturdays for my next story anyways here's the last chapter hope you like it!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 My Everything  
  
Time to Ourselves  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat in their car on the day of there honey moon and not to mention their last day in Florida. It was the end of the day with the sun just about to set and they were talking as Gordo dove Lizzie somewhere. "Gordo you know you really didn't have to do any more for me we had a beautiful dinner, that you paid for, you gave me this absolutely gorgeous necklace, you took me shopping *and* held my purse without complaining, you're constantly telling me how much you love me you are acting so romantic I mean you have practically devoted this day to making me happy and now you're taking me somewhere else. Oh Gordo you're making me feel terrible" said Lizzie  
  
"Terrible?" answered Gordo  
  
"Well no not terrible but you're just making me feel bad that the only thing I did for you was get you that new video camera and tell you how much I love you"  
  
"Lizzie you're love is all I'll ever need"  
  
Lizzie smiled "So where are you taking me?"  
  
"Do we have to start this again? Trust me you'll love where we are going"  
  
"I trust you and you know I just love surprises but I just want to know...where are you taking me?"  
  
"Well if I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"  
  
"Yeah.....well...."  
  
Gordo grinned at her  
  
"Oh! You know I can't say no to that face! Why do you have to be so cute?"  
  
He laughed and kissed her forehead "We're here" he said softly  
  
Lizzie looked though the window of the car and then got out to look. "Wow" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were sitting on their seat on the plane going to L.A.. Lizzie was sitting nervously biting her lip and shivering a little, when Gordo put his arms around her comfortingly.  
  
"Lizzie , it's gonna be fine"  
  
"Yeah, it's just to see my baby again I'm gonna have to go ride on one of these things again"  
  
"Oh honey I'm right here"  
  
Lizzie laughed "My other baby Gordo and I'm talking about the plane are you sure we can't just drive o L.A"  
  
"Unless you want to get there in a month sure"  
  
Lizzie gave him an annoyed look  
  
"Look Lizzie it'll be fine you did it once and you can do it again remember that time in Rome when you did that concert in front of thousands of people?"  
  
Lizzie smiled  
  
"Lizzie you have it in you to do whatever you want you are so amazing and if you don't believe in yourself then I gonna have to believe in you for you"  
  
Lizzie smiled and kissed him "You are so sweet how did someone like me end up with someone like you? Ya know before we got together I thought you just though of me as your dorky best friend, nothing more"  
  
"Lizzie you were and always will be my everything and I love you just the way you are"  
  
Lizzie smiled and they kissed and soon Lizzie fell asleep on Gordo's chest and Gordo sat there stroking her hair and looking at her in awe he bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mommy!!! Daddy" screamed Adam as he saw his parents walk though the Tudgeman's front door.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" said Lizzie bending down so that she could give Adam a hug. Adam let go of Lizzie and looked up at his father.  
  
"Come here buddy!" Adam ran into his fathers arms and Gordo picked him up "So did you miss me" Adam giggled and whispered something in Gordo's ear "oh...well I think you were pretty occupied right here huh? That's my boy......"  
  
Lizzie gave Gordo a stern look  
  
"er..........um.......now Adam I need to talk to you about that later okay?"  
  
"But daddy you said......."  
  
".........I missed you too son" said Gordo quickly before Adam could finish "Now...........um.........get your stuff together"  
  
"I'll help him" said Larry and he follow Adam upstairs  
  
"So how was your trip? I see Gordo had a good time and he's already passing down his moves to his apprentice" said Miranda  
  
Lizzie sighed and laughed "Yeah that's my Gordo" She smiled at him "Such a bad boy" She said kissing him.  
  
"Oh you two are so cute, I can see you have a good time on your trip what did you do?"  
  
"Well we got there and oh you should have seen our sweet it was so beautiful and then we..........." Lizzie blushed as she realized what she was about to say "and then we....um"  
  
Then Adam came down stairs with a backpack over his shoulder and holding a bear in his hand Larry holding another suitcase. Gordo took the suitcase from him and thanked Larry.  
  
"OH....." Said Miranda "So that's why you didn't call very often"  
  
"Ya well........" Said Gordo  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Larry  
  
Before Lizzie and Gordo could speak Miranda answered for them "Oh we're just talking about Lizzie and Gordo's trip how much fun they had and what it was like spending there *entire* vacation...... in their hotel room" she said smiling  
  
"Oh that my man Gordo" said Larry "Hope you aren't teaching Adam too many of your tricks or else I think I'm not gonna be letting Allie and him spend so much time together anymore"  
  
"Oh come on we weren't there the whole time!" said Lizzie "Gordo being the sweet husband he is took me to swim with dolphins" she said smiling at Gordo  
  
"Yeah we even saw some old friends.........or old acquaintances" said Gordo.  
  
"Oh really who?" asked Miranda  
  
"Parker McKenzie" said Lizzie  
  
Miranda laughed "What was she doing in Florida!"  
  
"Oh she wasn't in Florida she was a flight attendant on the plane to Florida. She was trying to make a move on my man but Gordo stood up for me like always" She said smiling at him and putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey I thought I stood up for you too, you know in high school and stuff whenever Kate Sanders told you off I always had your back"  
  
"Yeah but he's my husband and I love him more"  
  
"Lizzie I'm very hurt but actually I know what you mean I think I love Larry more than I do you too, so there" she said wrapping her arms around Larry and sticking her tongue out at Lizzie  
  
Lizzie laughed "Well we haven't told you everyone we saw there"  
  
"Really who else?" asked Larry  
  
"Ethan Craft" said Gordo  
  
Larry and Gordo laughed "Oh Ethan you are *soo* hot please go out with me!! I love you soo much! Ethan!" said Gordo and Larry sarcastically.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie laughed and rolled their eyes "Come on Gordo" said Lizzie we didn't act like that all the time"  
  
"OH really?!!?" he answered  
  
"Well Gordo maybe I should think about calling Ethan up sometime, he gave me his number just incase I get sick of you ya know"  
  
"Oh no you won't you're my girl Mrs. Gordon" he said smiling at her and putting his arms around her. Lizzie smiled at him and kissed his nose. He kissed her then on the lips and then ".....wait he gave you his number?"  
  
She laughed "Well we better be going" said Lizzie "I can't wait to get home I'm so tiered but I'll call you tomorrow Miranda tell you more about our trip okay?"  
  
"Okay Cya Liz, bye Adam! Oh where's Allie"  
  
"I'm right here mom!" said a little girl's voice. She smiled sweetly and kissed Adam on the cheek "Bye Adam"  
  
"Bye babe" he answered (A.N: HAHAHA!)  
  
Lizzie stood with her mouth open smiling "Gordo did you teach him that?"  
  
"Who me?"  
  
Lizzie laughed "Come on Adam let's go, Bye guys!"  
  
Gordo put his arms around her again and kissed her sweetly "Ethan really gave you his number?!??"  
  
Lizzie laughed and rolled her eyes "Bye guys!" she said as they all walked out the door.  
  
They put Adam's stuff in the back of the car with the rest of the luggage "Tell me Lizzie did he give you his number?"  
  
Lizzie laughed "If you really must know he didn't and even if he did do you think I'd have taken it?"  
  
"No because you love me" he said smiling  
  
"Right" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie and Gordo laid in their bed after coming home from picking up Adam. It was raining outside and Lizzie watched the raindrop hit the window by her bed.  
  
"So did you have fun?" said Gordo softly  
  
She rolled over in bed to face him. She smiled warmly at him "Yeah, I did"  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
Lizzie looked at what she saw. It was the beach at night with all the stars shinning on them. No one was there but them you couldn't see the lights or hear any noise from the city, you could just hear the crickets and the sound of the ocean and the wind blowing softly on your face. It was so different from what she was used to in L.A. all the lights, all the people and the noise and this was so natural and beautiful....and it made her feel like there was still hope it made she feel small and big it made her feel happy and sad all these emotions spilled into her at once and it was wonderful.....and it was just the two of them together no one else.  
  
Lizzie slowly walked toward the ocean. "It takes my breath away it's so......."  
  
"Beautiful, ya I know" said Gordo standing behind her  
  
Lizzie smiled and walked towards him. "It reminds me of the feeling when I'm with you"  
  
He smiled "Yeah, I thought you'd like it" Lizzie laughed softly. Gordo softly cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes "I love you" he whispered and kissed her deeply he put his arms around her and whispered in her ear "You're my everything"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
*~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
"You are so wonderful" she said  
  
"So are you"  
  
"Daddy?" said Adam opening the door ajar. "Can I sweep with you and mommy?"  
  
"Come here baby" said Lizzie  
  
Adam crawled to get in-between his parents and soon he fell asleep. Lizzie rested her head on her hand and stoked his hair. She watched Gordo turn on the radio he turned down the volume but it was loud enough to hear it clearly. Gordo took Lizzie's hand and she smiled.  
  
"Hear's a song requested for Lizzie for her 5th anniversary from her husband, awe how sweet" said the DJ. Lizzie smiled brightened and she mouthed and 'I love you' to Gordo. "Hear is 'I can't help falling in love with you' by A*teens" Gordo mouthed her an 'I love you too' and kissed her hand.  
  
Music plays  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Like a river flows  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
  
Like a river flows  
  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
  
Fallin' in love with you  
  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
(I can't help falling in love with you)  
  
Fallin'in love with you  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey how did ya like it?? Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I'm not gonna post my next story until like a few days but I hope you like it too!! Anyways that's it for "Time to Ourselves" and I can't choose on a title for my next story I can't tell you what it's about but pick a title anyway  
  
Headlines  
  
Listening to Your Heart  
  
A second chance  
  
Okay each title may change the way I write the ending to the story and I can't decide but I want you to choose one you like the best I don't know maybe by the titles it will give you a little hint on what the story is about maybe, maybe not anyway this is Lola an I'm out until later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Autors note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEY!!This has nothing to do with "Time to Ourselves" but I just wanted to tell you my next story is out. NOT a sequel or anything but I think you'll like actually it is my favorite story so far and well.....go! Go read it and tell me what you think REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lots luv,  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
